falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bean Family
The Bean Family is an extended family of mutants, inbreds, and cannibals that have plagued eastern Washington for generations. Living mostly in caves or in cabins deep in the wilderness, the family values isolation and secrecy away from civilization. History The complete history of the Bean clan is unknown to all but themselves. Being in backwoods cannibals in hiding, no one has ever asked any Beans about their history or recorded it digitally or on paper. The only lead of the Bean Family’s origins are through rumors and one close encounter in 2277. The Bean Family has been known to the wider wasteland for close to a century, and many rumors have popped up since then about their origins. Scholars and intellectuals from the New California Republic have connected the Bean Family to Hillfolk phenomenon, making an educated guess that the two have similar beginnings. However, some people in Cascadia think the Bean Family had a different origins and were not around pre-War. Instead, these people (including Jialong Zhou and General Mary Grace) believe the Beans are half-way ‘civilized’ tribals. This guess is mostly based upon their cannibalism. The third guess at the Beans’ origins is similar to the first in believing the family was around but strays from there. The Christian fundamentalists of the Kingdom of God believe the Bean Family are the direct descendants of Cain and also interestingly related to another clan of cannibals who once resided in Moscow, Idaho. Many New Disciples within the Kingdom of God and most outsiders doubt this conjecture. A more reliable report of the Bean's origins comes from the only hostage to escape the Bean Family, a young caravaner named Fania. Fania's caravan was hit by the Bean Family near the Snake River, and everyone but Fania and two other women were killed. The Beans brought the women back to their dwellings underground and began preparations for a macabre 'wedding'. At the wedding, Fania was drugged with chems, presented with a horrific husband, and told the story of the Bean Family by their corpulent matriarch. Fania was too high to comprehend most of the speech but does remember talk about heritage, the 'Great War', and something called Scotland. At the end of the speech, Fania was 'married' to her 'husband' and presented with a debauched cannibal feast of her former companions. Fania saw her friends beginning to get mounted by their new 'husbands' and something snapped inside her. She does not remember how she got out of the Beans' underground home, but Fania did make it out. She eventually made it back to Seattle but only confided in a couple of people about her experiences. So, very few people know about the Bean Family's origins as told by Fania. The first verifiable record of the Bean Family came when travelers going west through eastern Washington encountered the Bean Family in the late 2100s. By then, the Beans were already inbred and mean. Many travelers were ambushed and cannibalized, but others that were more well-armed lived to tell the tale about the family of inbred backwoods raiders. A particularly hard battle was fought between the Beans and a band of travelers from Seattle in 2209 at the junction of the Snake and Columbia Rivers. The Bean Family fought savagely against the travelers, who only barely managed to get away after many of them were killed. After severe losses in that battle, the Beans were weakened to a great degree and went underground to recover. The Bean Family faded back into local legend in the mid-2200s until the rise of two things: caravan traffic from Seattle and the Kingdom of God. As caravans began to make their way across Cascadia at a rising pace, the Bean Family saw some attractive new targets. So starting around 2254, the Beans began striking caravans and travelers all around eastern Washington again. That led to caravan companies beefing up their security and putting out bounties for members of the Bean Family starting in 2257 up to the present day. Around the same time in 2252, a former raider warlord allied with a militant sect of the New Disciples established the so-called ‘Kingdom of God’ on Earth and began claiming large amounts of land in eastern Washington. Their first step in securing these lands were to police them and to clear out the local raiders. This brought the Kingdom of God into direct conflict with the Bean Family. The initial encountered between the two groups yielded victories for the Beans, but the Kingdom of God soon wised up. The Kingdom of God’s leader Judge David made a grand declaration in 2255 condemning the Bean Family as a clan of cannibalistic monsters and descendants of the first murderer Cain. He also formally declared ‘war’ on the family and urged any who encountered the Beans to stamp them out. This started a swift campaign of extermination led by Judge David in the later part of 2255. This campaign ended with the defeat of the hulking brutish Heath Bean but the location of the Beans’ home remained a secret. After the Kingdom of God’s campaign against them, the Bean Family began to operate less in the open. They ambush people usually under cover of darkness and try not to leave any distinguishing signs. However, they are still a known threat throughout the area, feared for their reputation of savagery. More recently, the Beans have come into conflict with the Free Northwestern Army which has added to their list of enemies. They also have abducting more children as of late, leading to even more enemies. People have theorized this is due to declining numbers and desperation. Only time will tell if the Bean Family will finally get what they deserve. Culture A secretive people, the culture of the Bean Family is mostly unknown. However, what is known shows that the family disregards many of the taboos of society even after the Great War. The clan has cannibalism, incest, raiding, kidnapping, torture, and many other sorts of degeneracy. They may practice even worse things, but their strict code of secrecy hinders anyone learning more about them. What is known about their life underground is terrifying. Many of the Beans have debilitating health problems due to inbreeding or radiation sickness (sometimes both). In fact, some Beans have become ghouls who are still taken care of by the rest of the family even as they go feral. Weapons/Technology The technology level of the Bean Family can best be characterized as primitive. Conditions within their isolated underground home are said to be decadent and filthy, lit only by torches and some lightbulbs. They are said to have at least one generator in their underground home. Their clothing is rather plain, mostly being homespun or even pre-War. This gives off the image of the classic hillbilly or yokel. The Beans also have access to chemistry stations to brew their own chems. The weapons the Bean Family use are nothing special but are put to good use. Their most common ranged weapons are the hunting rifle and double-barrel shotgun. The Bean Family’s melee weapons include the combat knife, the baseball bat, and the switchblade. Tactics/Interactions The Bean Family are effectively a raider clan and operate as such. Lacking the inclination for wholesome labor, the clan thrives by laying careful ambushes at night to rob and murder individuals or small groups. The bodies, brought back to the cave, are dismembered and eaten by the Bean Family. Leftovers are pickled by the Beans, and they discard body parts that cannot be eaten on the surface. This is occasionally found by travelers and caravans, further fueling the Bean Family’s legend. Scavenging is also an activity the Beans partake in. They pick over pre-War ruins for salvage and often clash with other scavengers. As time passed, the Bean Family has interfered less and less with wasteland politics. They want to stay out of the spotlight, not try to fight in the open, and ‘raid in peace’. This has not worked so far, and several groups have tried to stamp out the Beans over the years. Notable Individuals Francis ‘Frank’ Bean A petty raider living in Nevada, Frank Bean is a renegade member of the Beans who has an unclear relationship with his erstwhile family. Frank lives in a little lean-to north of New Reno with two other raiders. Their little raider gang like to raid NCR travelers, being the most common ones in the area. Frank does not really talk about his family much, preferring to get high and sometimes playing blackjack with his raider buddies. Constance Bean Most of the Bean Family have remained in the shadows. However, Constance Bean was the first matriarch of the family to be known by the people of the wasteland. Living her entire life inside the Bean’s cave pumping out babies, Constance took over the family around 2200 and began to direct their actions. The Bean Family carries out their violent actions in her name, leading her infamy to many in Cascadia. Her inclination towards scotch was also well-known due to the Beans often singling out caravans containing scotch in their raids. After the large costly battle with the caravan, Constance effectively took the family back underground and began to pump out more babies at a lightning pace. She eventually died in childbirth in 2214. Meemaw Bean An older matriarch, Meemaw has been in charge of the Beans for nearly a generation. She rules with a stern but oddly caring hand, caring for all within the Bean Family in her own Meemaw way. This warmth does not extend to outsiders, however, and Meemaw delights in torturing captives for her own entertainment. She also enjoys in effectively brainwashing young abductees, breaking their will if they resist with tricks learned from multiple generations of the Bean Family. All in the family fear Meemaw if not adore her, as they all know what she is capable of. Quotes Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Cascadia Category:Communities